Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4x-7-10+x}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4x + x} {-7 - 10}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {5x} {-7 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5x} {-17}$ The simplified expression is $5x-17$